In the Moment
by freeze1
Summary: Shigeru and Kasumi sit in a cafe, talking of food, figures, and feelings. Fluffy Egoshippy, because there just aren't enough! R/R!


A/N: Hihi all! This is my first time writing for the Pokemon fanbase! …Fine, writing a DECENT story for the Pokemon fanbase. Which isn't really all that decent. But w/e. And, yes, it is egoshippy. Which means Kasumi/Shigeru. Which means Misty/Gary. Which is strange for me, since I've been a solid Kasumi/Satoshi (Ash) supporter my entire life, until about two days ago. But it's late, I'm high on sugar, and I had to write something. This is my feeble attempt at an egoshippy oneshot. Don't worry, I still support Kasumi/Satoshi. In fact, I support Kasumi/Satoshi, Shigeru, Takeshi, Kenji and Hiroshi. If you want to see another fic, just ask me, and I'll probably write it. ^_~. So, the point of all of this babbling is that what you're about to read below is the product of a huge Pokemon coupling high. It's not AAML. Deal with it. ^_^ 

WARNING: Yes, this is Shigeru/Kasumi. I happen to support the couple, just as I support Satoshi/Kasumi. I've noticed, however, that a lot of Satoshi/Kasumi fans have gotten a bit out of control, flaming things that don't support their choice coupling. Let me just make this clear: Biased flames will not be tolerated. You're just pathetic if you go into other people's stories just to flame them because they don't believe in the same things you do. Deal with it. ^___^ 

Disclaimer: Pocket Monsters is not owned by me, but rather by Nintendo. *Goes and hides in the corner and cries*. 

**In the Moment**

I can't read her. 

Every moment I spend with her is like being run over by a truck. I never know what she's going to say. I never know what she's thinking. Hell, I don't even know what _I'm _thinking. 

It's all impulse. Whatever comes into my mind, I say. Whatever I feel like doing, I do. People have gotten seriously pissed at me for speaking before I think before, but not her. Maybe it's because it's not that I_ don't _think, but that I _can't_. 

Everything meshes together and I just mesh along with it. 

I sit, staring at her as she rambles on about something. I can't tell whether it's important or not, or even what she's saying. All I notice is how when she pouts, she sticks her bottom lip out a bit. And how she looks cute as hell. 

I'm sitting here in the middle of some café, when I could be doing just about anything else. I could be training. Or, even better, I could be sleeping. But she said she needed someone to vent her anger on. 

Usually it's me who vents my anger on others. Ironic. 

"So, let me get this straight," I say, attempting to pull myself together. "Satoshi threw _pudding _at you?" 

"Yes!" She exclaims, munching down on some ice-cream in the process. Ice-cream that I bought. "And he claims that Takeshi tripped him. Which he definitely didn't, because Takeshi is careful." I grin. 

"Satoshi needs to learn the rules. If you throw food at a girl, don't sit there making excuses about it. Run like the wind." She had been smiling at me until the last comment, at which she glares. 

"You honestly think that running will make everything better?" Sometimes I do. Sometimes I think I should just run straight out of this café, straight out of this whole damn town. Just to get away from her. 

"It's either run or be ran on," I explain. "Besides, the girls always forgive me. I'm too cute." She laughs. My mind spins. 

"You're impossible," she shoots back, licking the ice cream off her spoon. 

"I'm also smart and handsome. Unlike some people I know." She throws a strange grin at me. The kind where her right eyebrow arches a bit over her left, and she cocks her head to the side a bit. The kind that always makes me go numb. 

"If you're talking about me, you must realize that I don't consider that an insult. I don't exactly want to be_ handsome_." I grin again, stretching my arms behind my head. 

"I was actually talking about Satoshi. But I suppose it could refer to you too. You do have an awfully masculin chin." She kicks me, pouting. When you spend a lot of time with Kasumi, you get used to the fact that every kick she gives, even the lightest ones, leave a bruise. 

I wonder how much time I've spent with her to even notice this. 

"Yeah, well you're rather _feminine _yourself, Shigeru." I tip the chair back. 

"Oh yeah? How so?" 

"You have feminine…um…eyes." She blushes. I shiver. I love it when she does that, when her cheeks turn red and she looks all flustered. What is wrong with me? 

"Eyes?" I counter. "That's the best you can come up with? You could have at least said 'figure', and it would have been somewhat of an insult." She blushes even more. 

"Well, that would be a lie, so…" 

How the hell did she get such a hold on me? She used to be Satoshi's annoying little friend. She was nothing to me. And now… 

I laugh, somewhat forced. "Really? So you think I have a _masculine_ body?" I ask, emphasizing the world masculine. She seems to sink even further down in her seat. 

"I never said that, I just said it's not…feminine." I grin. 

"Hah! You admit it! I _am_ attractive!" She pouts and blushes. It's interesting how my heart and stop beating and I can still be here, looking at her, smiling at her, laughing with her… 

"Mou! I never said that! Forget I said anything!" 

"But how can I possibly forget? You're always hounding me about how I'm so egotistical, thinking I can get any girl I want. And now even _you_ admit that I can!" 

"I never said that!" She cries. "Perhaps…perhaps you _are _attractive…" she barely whispers the words, "…but that doesn't mean that you can have any girl you want! Getting girls isn't a game!" 

Why can't I feel my legs? Why is the world fading, and I can only hear her? Only see her? Why have I become this attracted to her? This…attatched to her? 

"Well, at least admit that if it was a game…and I'm not saying it is!" I quickly exclaim, catching her glare. "But, if it was, at least admit that I would beat Satoshi." She looks a bit shocked, then giggles. 

"Well, obvoiusly. Satoshi is such a jerk." We get up, and I pay, tip and everything. It's getting late, the sun should be going down soon. We walk out of the café, and start down the street. Side by side. 

I've never been like this with a girl before. The entire female race used to be simply of convenience for me. And now, I'm going way out of my way to be of convinience to her. It's interesting how life can turn around and bite you in the ass. 

I laugh silently to myself. I guess it hurts to fall for your worst enemies best friend. 

"Thanks, Shigeru." I pull myself back into reality, looking down at her. She's about a head shorter then me, and has her head tilted upwards to meet my gaze. 

"For what? Paying? Doesn't really matter, it's not like I'm poor…" She smiles. 

"Well, for that, too. And…well, for talking with me." I want to ask. I shouldn't, but I want to. And I should have known what would happen. 

Because when I'm with her, I never do what I should do. 

"Why do you talk to me, anyways?" She looks confused at first. 

"Why? Well…I guess I've…I mean, I've never…" I stop her, mid-sentence. 

"I mean, not that it's that big a deal or anything, but it's not like I'm on the best of terms with Satoshi, who happens to be your best friend…" She laughs. 

"Oh come on, Shigeru. Don't say you hate Satoshi, because you know you don't." I shrug. 

"Fine, I won't say it." 

"Besides," she continues, "you're still my friend. And friends are supposed to talk, right?" 

"Well, yeah…." She continues, walking beside me as she talks. 

"Satoshi can be stubborn and stupid, but he's also really, really sweet. Takeshi is so protective and in-control, it's like having an older brother. Kenji is great to joke about things with. Hiroshi is always there when you need a hug." I feel my heart twist. 

"Lord, girl, you have a lot of men in your life." She jabs me in the arm. 

"But you…" she continues, "…when I'm talking with you, I forget. I forget where I am, and what I'm doing there. I forget everything that's wrong with my life. I forgot about Satoshi and the stupid pudding while we were talking today. And it's like I'm…oh, I don't know…" 

"Living in the moment," I breath. She looks up at me, both nervous and surprised. She nods. And I do the first thing that comes to mind. 

I kiss her. 

I bend down further, and she doesn't move, completely frozen with shock. Then, she wraps her arms around my neck and leans in, and I find her kissing me back. We break away, and I can feel her breath on my face. 

"What…was that?" She asks softly. 

"Living in the moment," I reply huskily, not knowing what to say. 

Just knowing that I want her. I've never really wanted something before. Like, _seriously _wanted it. Not as much as I want her right now. 

"Satoshi's going to kill me…" She hasn't drawn away. Her face is till centimeters apart from mine. 

"Why?" 

"He warned me…not to fall in love with you." I smirk. 

"And why is that?" 

"Because…" she breathes, "he says…you're a player…" 

Which I am. I've dated lots of girls. Hell, I have a whole _fanclub_ of 'em. 

"…and you're selfish…" 

True, again. 

"…and overall you're just a bad guy." I pull her closer. So close that I can smell her shampoo. 

"Am I?" I whisper. "A bad guy, that is?" 

"No…" I'm loosing all sense of reason. 

"And are you?" I bring my hand to her cheek to shift her gaze from my feet to my eyes. 

"In love with me, that is." 

"Y-yes…" she shivers. I grin. 

"Good. I was wondering when you were going to tell me." She looks up at me, horrified. 

"You mean, you knew?!" 

"Nope. Just hoped like hell that you felt the same way I did." Before she has a chance to respond, I bend down and kiss her again. 

It feels like time has stopped. Either that, or it's speeding so fast it's out of control. 

When I'm with her, I'm not sure about anything. About what I do or say, what she will do or say…about anything. 

I'll never be able to read her. 

But I guess that's what I love about her. 

A/N: I'm done~! Yay! Ooh, this was fun to write. Teehee. The idea of egoshippy is so fun to play with! REVIEW PLEASE!!! *Whimper*. Oh, and it's my vacation week, so if you have a desperate urge for another Pocket Monsters fic, *preferably Kasumi/Someone*, ask me and I might actually write it. It'll give me something to do this week. Thanks! 

Oh, and, before I forget: 

Shigeru = Gary 

Kasumi = Misty 

Satoshi = Ash 

Takeshi = Brock 

Kenji = Tracey 

Hiroshi = Richie 


End file.
